


Candy Crush or Everyone has Guilty Pleasures

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: Inspired by a gifset of T'Challa sitting patiently in that office like room during Civil War.--Everyone has Guilty Pleasures





	

They were explicitly told to not approach the king unless he directly asked for something and the orders to not be in his way or in any way a disturbance to him couldn't have been more clearer. It didn't stop the three young German agents from watching him though.

Off from the sidelines while their bosses licked the boots of the CIA goons and just let them take over like it was nothing and the psychiatrist interrogated Barnes. And it wasn't that he wasn't interested, supposedly the most dangerous man in the world sitting like a grumpy kitten in that contraptions meant to hold people who were a danger to mankind.

The man they called the Winter Soldier looked more like the only danger he presented was to his shirts in the form of ripping them if he just breathed too hard.

Interesting.

But definitely not as interesting as the King of Wakanda sitting so regal and unbelievangly handsome in that chair in their CO's office. Oh, he was beautiful, but all three of them were way more focused on the aura he had. The way that even the busiest CIA agents couldn't even walk past him without slowing down to take up as much of his presence as they could get away with.

Shirt tight. That had to be a thing of today's superheroes and supervillains, always those tight clothes, not that they were complaining in any way.

The king himself was either unaware – they highly doubted that though – or completely uninterested in the ongoings around him, he was simply focused on his phone. It had to be incredibly important, his fingers constantly swiping over the display, his eyes never straying far from it.

Probably arranging safe transport for the prisoner, Matt's crush from Accounting had told Lindsay that Wakanda's king had asked for extradiction for Barnes, so that his father's murderer could be trialed in the laws of his country. Or he was talking with important people back in his country, in his hometown maybe, or family, comforting a grieving family member maybe.

Whatever it was, he was so committed to it, didn't even take his attention away from his phone for long when the Widow came to talk to him. And how dare she put that look of annoyance on his face, interrupting his work. That woman had no respect.

When she left again after Agent Ross had been by, no doubt calling the Widow out on her rude behavior, the king was left alone again and went right back to his phone, fingers moving even quicker if possible.

\--

Meanwhile inside the office with the glass walls:

\--

"Goddammit." T'Challa hissed out beneath his breath, finger once more stabbing onto the 'Retry' button on the phone display, taking a deep breath while the Candy Crush level reassembled itself again. "Alright, you got this."


End file.
